The Sun and the Rain
by Le Requiem
Summary: On the sun, the rain, and the bridge they create between the three. In which, for once, Naruto and Sasuke aren't arguing...maybe. — Team 7


**disclaimer**_I don't own the series.  
><strong>notes<strong> _still part of the prompting business that's going on with **Bruhaeven**. Actually, it's now also with my gurl **junealondra. **Bru and I managed to rope her into this whole fanfiction business, so now it's this crazy prompting trifecta. It's great, really. I actually have written two or three other stories that I'll probably pick up later but yes, enough of my real life ditherings...onwards with the story! ...AFTER THIS NEXT NOTE!  
><strong>notes2_<strong>prompt will be given after the story ends.

* * *

><p><strong>The Sun and the Rain<strong>

.

.

.

When Sakura had stepped out of the Hokage's office, the sky had been an unassuming, empty blue; the heat and humidity being the only indicators of what was to come. Now, a ceiling of storm clouds hung above her, their dark underbellies heavy with the promise of rain.

Sakura scraped her damp bangs away from her sweaty forehead, cursing Konoha summers. As if the heavens had heard her, lightning suddenly flashed inside the cathedral of clouds, followed closely by a heavy rumble of thunder.

"Great," she muttered when she realized she had forgotten her umbrella. Actually, she had been forgetting a lot of things nowadays.

"Well, at least I still manage to remember you guys," Sakura said, mainly in an attempt to console herself.

Her teammates were silent as usual.

A slash of lightning seared across the sky. Another crack of thunder sounded like a cue, and a heavy curtain of rain dropped down from the clouds.

The reprieve from the sticky heat was so immediate that Sakura was almost grateful for the downpour- almost. She had come over right after some banal meeting consisting of foreign exports, tariffs, and headaches, thus still wearing the robe, which was already heavy and uncomfortable when it was dry. Now, it was heavy and uncomfortable _and_ wet. She felt like she had dead man hanging off of her shoulders.

Actually, it was kind of funny that she put it that way. Well, a morbid kind of funny anyways.

A blast of wind violently tore past her, howling in her ears and slashing at her clothes. It blew so fiercely that she was to forced to hold the wide-brim hat down in order to keep it from being ripped off of her head. Again, lightning lit up the clouds and the loudest crash of thunder reverberated through her, and for a moment she was caught up in the chaos.

Then the gale died down and it was quiet, save for the hiss of falling rain.

Sakura wiped the rainwater out of her eyes and grimaced. "Seriously, are you two _still _at it up there?"

Neither of them answered.

They never did, not any more.

Sakura sighed like she always used to when they argued (it was almost nostalgic). She bent down and placed the bundle of sunflowers on the plaque that was set into the grass of their final battleground, staying crouched over the slab of marble. Absentmindedly, she put her hand to the slick, black stone. It was as cold as the lone body beneath her feet.

Naruto had been buried within the walls of Konoha. The villagers had wanted nothing to do with the Last Uchiha, much less his corpse. As a result, this was the only place where she could see the both of them. Sort of. As gaudy and auspicious as Naruto's actual grave was, Sakura knew that the blonde would have wanted to be buried here, right next to his best friend.

She never really got it.

After the war was over, she used to always ask an all-encompassing, soul wrenching _why_?

She used to cry every day. Then she used to cry herself to sleep every night. Even years later, when she was alone, her eyes would sometimes grow glassy with tears.

But that was all a very long time ago.

She still didn't understand, but back when she had finally stopped crying (around the time when Tsunade had announced her as her successor to Hokage-dom), she had realized that having two x-chromosomes would mean that she would never really understand those two. What was that saying again? Boys will be boys, and Naruto and Sasuke will always have that twisted love-hate relationship, no matter how Naruto hopes for them to all meet in the next life.

The downpour had finally petered out into a light drizzle and sunlight already began to punch through the cloud cover. Sakura's joints cracked in protest as she slowly stood and took off her hat, letting her gray-streaked hair dry beneath the rays. She looked to the sky and the sight above her coaxed a smile to bloom across her aging face.

They were supposed to be opposite, the sun and the rain. Different, contradictory, opposing, clashing, rivals, enemies- ironic that when they come together they can make a rainbow in the sky.

It seems even death can't keep them apart.

.

.

.

****prompt_**Til death do we part**

.

.

.

**afterthoughts_**I wanted to put in the prompt at the end because the whole "omfg their DEAD" thing was supposed to be the punchline. Well, I mean, at least I tried to make it the punchline.

spoilers:

1. Remember how in cannon Naruto and Sasuke have another big Clash and then sasuke was like "Naruto either you kill me and be a hero or I kill you and you die as a loser." and Naruto was like "uhm, no bitchface. If we fight, we're both gonna die. Maybe we'll just understand eachother in the next life kthnxbai" and then Sasuke was like "arghuhdguhgh i hatechoooo".

So yes. Basicarry, this is my version of How Naruto The Series Might End: EPILOGUE.

2. Naruto's main element motif thing is wind. Sasuke's is lightning. If you don't get why I mention this, that's okay.

3. Sakura's old and the hokage now. Idk why. At least she still has both arms.


End file.
